


An Unexpected Save

by Eylle9



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Captain America Sam Wilson, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Nerding About Science, Non-Graphic Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poisoning, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: Febuwhump Day #7 Prompt: PoisonSam and Bucky thought it was going to be a typical day but a red and black suit changed the plans.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	An Unexpected Save

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes appreciation! Sam Wilson is the new Captain America and I'm so excited for the Falcon and the Winter Soldier, so I wrote a fic where they helped their youngest team member.

Sam and Bucky were walking in the streets of Brooklyn peacefully when they ran into a certain spider-themed superhero.

“Hi, Mr. Falcon, oh ahh Mr. Captain, no this doesn’t make sense, Captain America sir and Mr. Barnes, it’s good to see you.”

“Kid, are you okay?” Sam asked worryingly. The kid didn’t look good even with the mask. It hasn’t been so long since Tony’s funeral and both Sam and Bucky saw how the kid dealt with his death, and to say he wasn’t able to deal with it would be a better statement.

“This is not your area kid, you are in Brooklyn, not Queens,” Bucky said, they didn’t know the kid’s real name, just Spider-Man. Sam didn’t want to ask, the mask was there for a reason, he was chill with that, at least, that had been his thoughts. Bucky was the one who realized he was Spider-Man at the funeral, but he didn’t go and talk to him, he couldn’t decide what to say. _Sorry I tried to kill you in Germany, also you caught my arm, how did you do that? Also, sorry Tony died, I’ve heard he’s like a father to you?_ Bucky decided to say nothing at all.

“Umm, you have not seen the news yet?” He asked. The answer was, they have not. Sam had been training with his shield, it was not as easy as it seemed and Bucky forced him to take a break, so no, they didn’t see the news.

“Which news?” Bucky asked as they saw a group of people getting closer.

“Spider-Man, you are a murderer!” Someone from the crowd shouted.

“You killed Mysterio!” The kid tried to run, but he was so weak to do so.

“Parker, don’t run!” Someone else shouted and all of them started to shout things like _‘Murderer, Parker, you are no hero, villain…_ Sam and Bucky’s eyes met and one thing was obvious: they needed to help the kid.

They grabbed him and started running till there was no one following them.

“Kid?” He asked. He didn’t answer. “Parker?” He tried again.

“Some… kind of…” He said and coughed for a while that would make anyone feel worried without a degree in medicine.

“Kid, talk to me.” It was Bucky this time who tried to get Parker’s attention.

“Gas,” he said and in a second the kid got heavier.

“Kid?” Both of them tried but no answer came.

“What do we do now?” Bucky turned to Sam and asked, he looked like the big brother that Steve had always talked about, concerned for the little kid with too much weight on his shoulders.

“Call a doctor?”

“Strange?”

“I don’t think he is that kind of doctor.” Sam stopped and then added. “Do we even have his number?” Bucky shook his head.

“Just call a normal doctor.” Sam sighed as he said it. Spider-Man had superpowers as far as he knew, regular doctors would be unskilled in treating Parker.

“Really, something is going on with the kid, we can’t bring him to the hospital.”

“Fine, a good point. Then what are we going to do?”

“He is heavier than he looks, Sam. Can we stop there for a second?”

“You have a metal arm,” Sam stated.

“Yes?” Sam sighed again.

“Ahh, whatever. I’m calling Sharon.” Bucky nodded and Sam found a silent place and took his phone out.

“Sam?” Sharon asked Sam couldn’t blame her for being surprised.

“We need a doctor, it’s urgent.”

“Okay, I’m not going to ask further _right now_ if it’s urgent. Where are you?” Sam looked around himself.

“We are close to our house, you know the park here?”

“Yes.”

“There is this backstreet right next to it that leads to the school.”

“Do you need me there? Because I have work to do.”

“No, Sharon, just hurry, okay? The kid said something about a gas.”

“What kid?”

“Sharon, later.”

“Okay, give me a second.” Sam was hearing muffled voices, he couldn’t understand what they were saying.

“The doctor is on her way but I need to go back to work. Good luck!”

“Thank you, Sharon.”

Sam ran back to where he left Parker and Bucky.

“She is sending someone.”

“Do you think we should remove his suit?” Bucky asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Does he have anything under it?” Bucky looked and answered, “No.”

“I’m sure Sharon is sending someone trustable.” A few minutes later a woman with a big bag in her hand came running to them.

“Sam Wilson?” She asked.

“That’s him,” Bucky said pointing at Sam.

“Christine Palmer.” She introduced herself.

“Is this Spider-Man?” The doctor was surprised.

“Yes, but we would be glad if you don’t talk about anything that happened or was discussed here.”

“What is the problem?” She asked after nodding her head.

“He said something about a gas,” Sam answered.

“And he got heavier when we were carrying him,” Bucky added.

“When did this happen?” Doctor Palmer asked worryingly.

“At the most half an hour ago, why?”

“It means he has fainted, that’s why he got heavier. It happens because the muscular tone is lost. All muscles maintain a level of residual tension,” She said and looked at the faces of the two Avengers and continued. “of course you don’t care about this. You said something about gas, do you know what kind of gas it was?” She asked while checking the kid’s pulse.

“He didn’t say anything about it but there was a group of people following him,” Bucky informed her.

“Did they have some kind of spray bottle in their hands?”

“Yeah, I saw a few.”

“It might be pepper spray then. They are legal, but it is poisoning if it is used a lot. We don’t know this, but it might be more effective than an average person.”

“Normally the water would be enough to cease the effects but I don’t know how much of it he had breathed.”

“Can it expand this quickly?” Sam asked.

“Yes, unlike other sense organs, the nose doesn’t stop by the thalamus. Furthermore, the receptor and afferent neuron are the same only in the nose, this makes the smell go to the brain faster.”

“Okay, then what can we do?”

“There is not an antidote. First of all, we need to take his clothes off, can we bring him to another place?” She asked, eyeing them.

“Can we carry him home?” Sam turned to ask Bucky.

“Yes.” They carried him to their house. Sam found a few clothes he could wear while Bucky took the clothes out. They made him wear the ones Sam found while Dr. Palmer came into the room with an oxygen mask in her hand.

“This will make him feel better.” A few minutes later Parker opened his eyes.

“Kid, are you alright?” Bucky asked.

“Peter,” He said tiredly.

“What?”

“My name, it’s Peter.”

“Okay, Peter. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” They left Peter behind to see Dr. Palmer off.

“He needs to wash his face and drink at least a glass of water. Do not let him use soap. If something happens, call me.” Doctor Palmer gave them a card which had her phone number.

“Thank you.” Sam and Bucky said at the same time as Sam took the card. After she left their house, they went back to Peter.

“So Peter, would you like to tell us your story?” Bucky asked after seeing he was better.

“Mysterio, or Quentin Beck, used some kind of illusion to make me look like I was a villain and he was a hero. I thought he was a good person so I gave him the glasses Mr. Stark left for me.”

“Glasses?” Sam interrupted.

“He called them EDITH, a way to control all Stark technology.”

“And you gave them to him?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, I thought Mr. Stark wanted for me to find the one who would be able to carry his legacy.” Sam raised one of his eyebrows.

“Then I realized it was for me, Happy helped me to understand.”

“So, what happened today?”

“Mysterio left a video behind telling everyone my identity, also that I killed him.”

“That explains the crowd following you.”

“So, what am I doing?” Peter asked.

“You are going to the bathroom and washing your face only with water, don’t use soap. The doctor cautioned us. And we are going to think about that part.” Sam said earnestfully.

“Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it,” Bucky said. Peter left the room.

“Do you remember that lawyer, what was his name? Murdock?” Sam turned to Bucky and asked.

“Matt Murdock?”

“Yes, him.”

“He is strangely good at defending superheroes.”

“Agreed.”

“And what if it doesn’t work?”

“We ran away for two years Buck, we can help him at that.”

“He is a kid Sam, he has a family. Don’t you remember that woman at the funeral?”

“I hate it when you are right. Nick Fury? Wouldn’t he help?” With that, Peter came into the room.

“He was there, he knows.” He said.

“And he didn’t offer help?”

“I don’t know if he knows about what happened today, I was running away and you know what happened next better than me.”

“Fair.” Sam walked to take paper and pen. He wrote the number of Murdock after looking at his phone.

“Here take this, it’s the phone number of a lawyer we know. He saved us from a few situations before.” Peter took the paper and thanked them.

“Stay here tonight,” Bucky said.

“Yeah kid, you can’t go out like that. You got poisoned like half an hour ago.” Sam added.

“My aunt would be worried.”

“Then you can call her,” Bucky said while taking his phone out of his pocket and giving it to him.

“Thank you,” Peter said again, eyeing them carefully.

“Kid, you don’t need to thank us. We are kind of a team even though the relationships are... complicated.” Peter laughed at the comment and called a number.

“Hi May, yeah I’m okay. Did you see the news? Yes, I’m really okay. I’m with Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. Yeah Happy, as in _them._ Really? Okay, fine.” Then he turned to Sam and Bucky.

“Happy and my aunt want to talk to you, I’m sorry.” He handed the phone back.

Bucky activated the speaker so both of them could hear.

“Hello, Mrs. Parker, Happy.”“Wilson, Barnes, I didn’t think I would hear from you two so soon.”

“Likewise.”

“Umm hi! I need to hear the story from you because Peter won’t tell me. Also, I need to be sure he will be safe there.”

“Of course ma’am.” Sam started to tell the story. They told her everything that happened.

“I’m trusting you two to keep him safe, thank you,” May said softly.

“You have my number, call me if something happens.” Happy said.

“Happy could you call Nick Fury and let him know what happened here?” Peter asked just before hanging up the phone.

“Of course Pete, don’t worry everything will be okay.” He assured him.

“You can stay in this room,” Sam said pointing to the room across the room they were in.

“Th- I’m not thanking you,” Peter said while smiling.

“Sleep a little bit, we will call you when the dinner is ready.” Peter nodded and went towards the room Sam pointed.

“This was not how I thought today would go.” Sam sat down on the couch and Bucky sat right next to him.

“Same.” They said and turned on the TV to look at the news Peter was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the amazing beta)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the writer)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)  
> Pepper spray is not that much of a poison as far as I know, but I thought Peter’s spider DNA might change a few things. Furthermore, it is really dangerous when used a lot.


End file.
